Computing devices include components configured to move, such as a hinge. Many laptop hinges rely on friction in the hinge to hold the components in place at a certain angle. For example, a user may manually adjust the angle of a laptop screen relative to its keyboard by manually overcoming the force of friction to rotate the screen about a hinge. In addition, magnets may be used to hold two components of a computing device together. For example, a tablet may be connected to a keyboard via a magnetic connection. A user must exert enough force to overcome the magnetic force to remove the tablet from the keyboard.
In addition, computing devices include components such as latching mechanisms to close components, such as a lid closing to a base. Some laptop computers include a mechanism to keep the lid and base in contact when the lid is in a closed position. For example, a lid of laptop may be closed to the base of the laptop by a button and hook arrangement wherein a hook is arranged in either the lid or the base to fasten the lid to the laptop in a closed position, and wherein the button is arranged in either the lid or the base to enable a user to release the hook and open the laptop. As another example, some laptops may include magnets in the lid, the base, or both, wherein a magnetic force holds the lid closed to the base. A user must exert a force to overcome the magnetic force between the lid and the base to open the laptop.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.